onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Gallery:Characters
The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals has had a wide array of characters during it's run. Onipex Onipex.jpg|Onipex Onipex Replacement.png|Onipex in "Replacement" STA79426.jpg|Onipex in "Preview" STA70011.jpg|Onipex in the title card of "Staring Contest" Thumb 2.png|Onipex in "Episode 1" SAM 2287.jpg|Onipex holding his vacuum cleaner SAM 2285.jpg|Onipex cleaning his bathroom SAM 2423.jpg|Onipex laying under an umbrella in "Park" Pizzz.jpg|Onipex in "Pizza Anybody?" Awdrsetdryftgyuh.png|Onipex in the comics SAM 1616.jpg|Onipex in "Rahi" File:Garage.png|Onipex at his dumpster Onipex Promo.png|Onipex in a promotional picture SAM 2842.jpg Kitchen.png|Onipex in "Preview" SAM 3825.jpg|Onipex in "Bully". fbrhrhrh.jpg|Onipex dressed up at Halloween Onipex's Voice Actor.png|Onipex in "Onipex's Voice Actor" SAM 7285.JPG|Onipex in "Ping Pong" Coffee.png|Onipex drinking coffee Onihangover.png|Onipex sleeping in "Jevik?" Jevikending.png|Onipex standing at Jevik's door Onipex riceandphone.png|Onipex viewing something on his computer screen in "Rice & Phone" The happiest moment of his life by ids5621-d5ez6ri.jpg|Jevik hugging Onipex Urgh.gif|A test animation of Onipex screaming. Untitled-4.gif|Another test animation of Onipex, looking disgruntled. NiceClone.jpg|3D Onipex in "Nice & Clone" Twice and Bone.jpg|Angered 3D Onipex in Twice & Bone. Jevik Jevik_is_epic_bionicle_custom_matoran.png|Jevik SAM_5268.jpg|Jevik as a child, depicted in "Christmas II" SAM_3499.jpg|Jevik in high school Jevik.png Jevik with mexican prune puffs.png|Jevik eating Mexican Prune Puffs SAM 3161.jpg|Jevik in "Trash Talker" Pizzzzz.jpg|Jevik in "Christmas/Snow" SAM 1937.jpg|Jevik in "Intruder" Jevik Replacement.png|Jevik in "Replacement" SCAN0086 - Copy.jpg|Jevik in the comics STA70472.jpg|Jevik in "Rap" Gift.jpg|Jevik in "The Package" PizzaBox in Pizza Anybody.PNG|Jevik's in Pizza Anybody? Jevik1.PNG|Jevik attending Katron's Halloween party. SAM 7286.JPG Jevikfinal2.png|The newest cartoon Jevik design 3f3eg.gif Cola.png|Jevik standing next to a Cola box RECOVER jevik bored.png|Bored misadventoons Jevik, used as placeholder for articles that lack images in their infoboxes. Jevikshoots.png|Story board drawn Jevik holding a gun in Duel Pyrex SAM 2857.JPG|Pyrex Pyrex Zombie.png|Pyrex in "Zombie" Pyrex.jpg|Pyrex in "Episode 1" Pyrex.png|Pyrex looking elsewhere in "Episode 1" Pyrex in Replacement.PNG|Pyrex in "Replacement" Untitled.jpg Capture.PNG Poorex.png|Pyrex's allergic reaction Jevik Pt2 Subway.png|Pyrex and Jevik in Jevik? Pt 2 Poorex2.png |Pyrex in an MVT in Jevik? Pt 3 Pyrex Mirror Jevik Pt 3.png|Pyrex looking in a mirror Pyrexface.png|Misadventoon styled Pyrex Krone SAM_2853.jpg|Krone Krone.png|Krone in "Zombie" SAM 2292.jpg|Krone in "Bully" 774px-SAM 2292.jpg|Krone cleaning his apartment SAM 0109.jpg|Krone pose SAM 2781.JPG|Krone holding a match Krone Replacement.png|Krone in Replacement Krone Bully.png|Krone in Bully Herpaderp - Copy.jpg Jevik Krone2.png|Krone in Jevik? Kronesbathroom.png|Krone and Degrin's Son Bussshelter.png|Krone at the Bus Shelter Krone in Jevik Pt 3.png|Krone in Jevik? Pt 3 Myto Myto_(2).jpg|Myto Myto 2.jpg|Myto in "Replacement" Myto.jpg|Myto pose Myto eating prune puffs.jpg|Myto eating Mexican Prune Puffs SAM 3008 - Copy.jpg|Myto's second season appearance. Myto_farts_out_blood_till_he_dies.jpg|Myto in "Christmas II" SAM 2018.jpg|Myto in "Aliki" Bdhtdhjrj.jpg|Myto dressed as Iron Man Jevik Pt2 Myto2.png|Myto in Jevik? Pt 2 Garen Garen.jpg|Garen Garen.png|Garen and a Zombified Onipex in "Zombie" SCAN0088 - Copy.jpg|Garen in the comics Garen's apartment.jpg|Garen stoned in his apartment with Zombie Onipex, Krone, and Pyrex SAM 1429.jpg|Garen high in "Higher" Garen Replacement.png|Garen sleeping in a dumpster in "Replacement" File:SAM_8469.jpg the_spanish_have_voices_like_angels__by_ids5621-d4yugs6.jpg Father Garen Garen1.png|Garen in Father Garen Screenshot-2017-10-13 Father Garen The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals - YouTube.png|Garen straped to a chair in Father Garen. Jessaco Jessaco_onipex_win_epic_custom.jpg|Jessaco Jessaco.jpg|Jessaco in "Rap" Jessaco as seen in the camera.jpg Duel Jessaco1.png|Jessaco in Duel Jessaco in Duel.png|Story board drawing of Jessaco in Duel Zeb SAM 2880.jpg|Zeb SAM 3007.jpg|Another image of Zeb. Beeer.jpg|Zeb and Krone in "Bully" Zeb.jpg|Zeb in "Christmas II" Jevik Zeb2.png|Zeb in Jevik? 103 8278.jpg Katron Katron.jpg|Katron Katron.png|Katron in Replacement Puffs.png|Katron eating Mexican Prune Puffs Katronin the backgorund.PNG|Katron in the background in Aliki katroninaliki.png|Another view of Katron in the background of Aliki come_on_by_ids5621-d53sova.jpg|Come on! Tilex SAM 3005.jpg|Tilex SAM_5246.jpg|Tilex again SAM_9777.jpg|Tilex in "Aliki" Screenshot-2017-10-9 JEVIK PT 3 (MOTH The Misadventures of Pals) - YouTube.png|Tilex's burnt body in Jevik? Pt 3 Podan, Poxxu and Procks SAM_0650.jpg|Podan SAM 1842.jpg|Procks SAM 0819.jpg|Another picture of Procks. SAM 0817.JPG|The concept model for Procks on the set of "The Camera Pt 4". Podan - Jevik Pt 1.png|Podan playing poker with Zeb and Brock in "Jevik?" SAM_0675.jpg|Poxxu SAM 1960.jpg|Poxxu holding a 'crab.' crabgodpodan.png|Podan in Crab God. Imageshhdhd.jpg|Podan calling out to Procks while Poxxu sits next to him in "New Years Kiss." poxxuisaraginghomo.png|Poxxu and Podan sitting next to each other watching fireworks in "New Years Kiss." Pox.png|Poxxu staring at Podan in "New Years Kiss." Podan's Crab.png|Podan's "crab" in The Crab. Screenshot-2017-10-13 Crab God The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals - YouTube.png|Podan showing his rap to Procks in Crab God. Screenshot-2017-10-13 Hammer The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals - YouTube.png|Podan with his hammer in Hammer. Other Characters 464px-Aliki.jpg|Aliki Funny face Man.jpg|Funny Face Man SAM 2205.jpg|KC SAM 3005.jpg|Tilex SAM 3004.jpg|Jex SAM 3006.jpg|Jav SAM 2913.jpg|Degrin SAM 2849.jpg|Brock SAM 4046.JPG|Another image of KC SAM 5270.jpg|Mall Santa File:Galo.jpg|Galo SAM 7144.jpg|Aliki 415px-Gairon hover skate.jpg|Gairon SAM 7157.jpg|Moa SAM_8593.jpg|Gabris Gairon - Aliki.png|Gairon sitting at his desk, telling Manuel what to do Lenel in Aliki.PNG|Lenel interviewing Aliki in a meeting 122 5659.jpg|Manuel Galryx.png|Galryx with Degrin's Son SAM 2238996869868.JPG|Degrin's Son Love and peace.png|Visto Moa's Home - Aliki.png|Moa Snata.png|Santa Claus MushroomMan.png|Mushroom Man Femreporter.png|Female Reporter Furno in Jevik.png|Foreigno SAM 4671.jpg|Tehktra Corp Boss Cathy in Jevik.png|Cathy Pete in Thoughts.png|Pete NevilleShartbottom.PNG|Neville Shartbottom Bawl.png|Bawl with Zeb and Brock Bawl2.png|Tree Saleswoman SAM 2506.jpg|Mr. Mandoch SAM 0987.JPG|An unnamed mother with her son Jevik Pt2 Leresh2.png|Leresh Yeq - Jevik Pt 2.png|Yeq Screen Shot 2014-05-12 at 5.21.01 PM.png SAM 1774.jpg|Another picture of Yeq Brun_-_Jevik_Pt_2.png|Brun unnamedcoworker.png|An unnamed coworker of Onipex's in Jevik? Pt 2. Peteandfriend.png|Pete and another employe of Tehktra Corp Rahi Creature.png|The Rahi (creature) from Rahi. Jevidoll.png|Pete holding a Jevi Car Saleswoman.png Visto.png Off.png Gyvux.png|Gyvux Hqdefault (1).jpg Not Pyrex and Jevik.png 107 8590.jpg E58d58c7afd1489a5eefa42fe26ec4ac.png Waiter.png Manuel.png Espee.png SP - Aliki.png|Espee hosting the race in Aliki (episode). Jevik Drummer in Jevik Pt 3.png|Jevik Drummer Queg in Jevik Pt 3.png|Queg KMB in Twice & Bone.png|KMB of Larnuu Works in Twice & Bone Magneon in Jevik Pt 3.png|Magneon in Jevik? Pt 3 News Anchor in Jevik Pt 3.png|A News Anchor reporting Magneon's attack on Leresh's appartment. Other Character Images SAM 2760.jpg|Garen, Jessaco, Jevik, Myto, Onipex, Pyrex, and Krone respectively. Oni zombie.jpg|Zombie Onipex and Krone in "Zombie" Logo.png|Stylized artwork of Onipex and Jevik's Kanohi masks in the series logo SAM 1742.jpg|Jevik and Onipex in Replacement SAM 2429.jpg|Jevik, Brock, and an unnamed Ta-Matoran in "Park" Uncle Steve.png|Onipex's poster of Uncle Steve Pic.jpg|Onipex and Jevik watching All Stars in "Rap" SAM 1509.jpg|Onipex and Jevik SAM 1453.jpg|Garen, Jessaco, and Jevik in "Higher" STA71128.jpg|Jevik hugging Onipex. SAM 2761.jpg|Pyrex with Krone SAM 2766.jpg|Jevik and Garen SAM 2763.jpg|Onipex and Jevik STA71131.jpg|Onipex and Jevik in a promotional image for the wiki File:SAM_2769.jpg|Katron with Myto File:SAM_2774.jpg|Myto with Onipex and Jevik File:SAM_2770.jpg|Pyrex along with Krone, Myto and Katron Onipex.gif|Jevik making "Bunny Ears" on Onipex. SAM 2848.jpg|Onipex and Jessaco confronted by Jevik, SAM 2845.jpg|Jevik hugging Onipex. SAM_3320.jpg|Myto, Katron and Onipex SAM 3038.jpg|Krone and Katron in "Bully". SAM 3021.jpg|Krone and Myto (In his new black color scheme) in "Bully". SAM 3015.JPG|Onipex, Myto, and Zeb SAM 3011.JPG|Tilex, Jex, and Jav SAM 4337.jpg|Onipex and Jevik Image.png|Onipex with Jevik SAM 5029.JPG|Onipex and Jevik in "Christmas II" Doppelganger .jpg|Two Matoran resembling Jessaco and Tilex. Krone klbgt.jpg|Several series cast members at a table for Christmas dinner. Suck my.jpg|Onipex, Jevik, and Zeb in front of Bawl's Sacks SAM 8304.jpg|Onipex and Jevik staring at the ashes and mask of Tilex. SAM_3083.JPG|Krone with Jex. SAM_3088.JPG|Krone with Jav. SAM_3089.JPG|Krone with Tilex. SAM_3092.JPG|Krone with Brock. SAM 2159.jpg|Jevik with Aliki. Pyrex apartment.png|Jevik, Aliki, and Pyrex looking at Pyrex's fan. Interior.png|Garen, Zeb, and Aliki in line. Garen meets santa.png|Garen with Santa Claus. 3f3eg.gif|Jevik with a muscular headless man. SAM 9264.jpg|Leresh and Pyrex in Leresh's Apartment. SAM 8335.JPG|Jevik and Pyrex about to purchase something at the Convenience Store. SAM 4638.jpg|Pev speaking with Krone. Onipex n jevik.png|Onipex and Jevik playing poker at Bawl's Sacks. Bawldrawn.png|Artwork of Bawl. SAM 5302.jpg|Jevik waiting in line behind Tilex at The Cafe. SAM 7864.jpg|Jevik upset with Jessaco. Jevik Pt2 Subway.png|Jevik and Pyrex on the train. Carnival.png|Jevik, Pyrex, and Leresh at the carnival. The Cafe - Jevik Pt 2.png|Jevik, Pyrex, and Leresh at the Cafe. Space.png|Onipex in space after getting shot by Immuti. 2d54551f290406d9278c51e1755c75dc.png|Jevik in Restaurant with the waiter and Pyrex can be seen in the foreground Jav in Jevik Pt 3.png|Jav in Jevik? Pt 3 Hqdefault (2).jpg|Onipex with his boss at The Rusty Mask. 111 9590.jpg|The Tehktra Corp Boss with Onipex and Myto. Board poster.png|Magazine on Aliki's releasement from jail and the competition he took part in after. Others MP.png|Close-up on Zeb, Jav, Katron and Tilex. 308d7c1c6cf0c41b16eb52acc72275d3.png|Onipex, Jevik and Pyrex with Lemon. Leresh's Apartment 1.png|Leresh and Jevik in Leresh's appartment. Leresh.png|Misadvetoon version of Leresh Krone klbgt.jpg|Krone taking out his lasagna in Christmas II Duel.png|Jevik and Myto facing off in Duel. Duelth.png|Myto noticing Jessaco crying in Duel. Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Images Category:Images of Krone Category:Images of Cathy Metru